


Marinette Salt prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Appreciation, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Deserves Better, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Deserves Happiness, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is So Done, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir-centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), Equal partners, Especially Adrien salt fics, Gen, I like the love square but season 2 and 3 pissed me off, Lila Rossi Bashing, Marinette Salt, Marinette bashing, Marinette sucks and so does Lila, Master Fu Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), No perfect Marinette, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Redemption for everyone except Hawkmoth and Lila, Severe punishment, Work In Progress, before season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Possible Marinettes salt prompts from season 1 to before season 3 and later canon divergence from there. As wellvas me ranting about things i that annoy me about this show and the fics
Comments: 40
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilvertheLordofBalance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvertheLordofBalance/gifts).



I get tired of seeing Adrien salt in fanfiction.net and this site. Adrien is always treated badly but Marinette never gets punished for anything since the beginning of season 2. I just see it as an excuse for ships like Daminette or Lukanette. If u ship those that's fine but, is it necessary to make Adrien a monster in some of your salt fics?


	2. Restraining order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette getting punished for her stalkerish ways

Adrien is currently dating Kagami and Marinette is not happy about it so she stalks them and keeps trying to sabotage every one of their dates until she gets caught and handed a restraining order or anything much worse as punishment.

Thing that should happen  
Marinette getting punished for her actions  
Master fu getting punishment for favouritism  
Adrien finding out her identity without her knowledge and is angry about it  
Adrien hating marinette  
Lila getting punished before marinette is dealt with  
Chat noir stands up to Ladybug and Master fu  
Char noir knowing the identity of every miraculous holder  
Chat noir and ladybug being equal partners  
Chloe redemption and different miraculous

Episodes to ignore  
Miracle queen  
Chat Blanc  
Frozer  
Any other episodes to make the fic work

What should not happen  
Adrien easily forgiving Marinette  
Ignoring Chloe redemption  
Adrien being an idiot  
The school staff being incompetent  
Master fu and Marinette going scot free  
Ladybug being perfect


	3. Adribat stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is more likely to know Damian that Marinette need i say more

I haven't read Maribat or Daminette fics but here is an idea: how about you take everything you know about Maribat and Daminette fics and apply it to Adrien instead if Marinette.

Things that is a must  
Marinette bashing  
Fu bashing  
Lila bashing  
Classmates bashing  
Entire school staff is dealt with  
Hawkmoth is dealt with  
Adrien either Secretly dating Damian or just best friends with him  
Adrien dating Kagami or any other girl you wish  
Chloe redemption and different miraculous like dragon or fox  
Miraculous centric  
Adrien POV

Things that may or may not happen  
Marinette redemption  
Marinette losing her miraculous  
Someone dies (you can choose)  
Lila gets arrested or dies  
Lila becomes the new Mayura

Not Allowed  
Everyone listed above escaping their punishments  
Adrien not being treated properly  
Adrien being a monster like in Maribat fics  
Dc Superheroes and Villains


	4. Chameleon fix it

Because of the whole incident with chameleon, the Mlb fandom started bashing Adrien even though it is not his fault

Things that should happen  
Adrien should not be portrayed as an idiot  
Lila bashing and severe punishment  
Lila's past (Marinette can't be the first person she did this to)  
Marinette's stalking of Adrien should be addressed  
Classmates bashing  
School staff should be dealt with  
Lila's mother should be informed of everything  
Hawkmoth is dealt with eventually  
Equal partners Ladybug and Chat noir  
Master fu wakes up  
Chloe redemption and different bee costume  
Adrien knowing the identities of the other heroes  
Chat noir and Ladybug identity reveal

Pairings  
Adrigami or Adrienette if Adrien forgives her

Things that is a big no  
Mainette/ Ladybug being perfect   
Adrien being an idiot  
Master fu not realizing his mistakes  
Lila and everyone else escaping punishment  
Adrien easily forgiving Marinette  
Adrien salt in any way or form


	5. Nice guy Adrien or Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this after reading a few chapters of this: https://www.quotev.com/story/11369876/The-MarinetteLadybug-Rant-and-Discussions/1

What is Nice guy Adrien? I haven't read fics related to that but i think it makes Adrien obsessive and petty. If you are making Adrien like that what about Marinette, she has done a lot of petty things because of her obsession with Adrien. Marinette is potrayed as better than Adrien considering how he is disregarded by almost everyone and Marinette is treated better because everyone loves her. Some say she is the Mary sue of the show and i am starting to believe them ever since season 2 started.


	6. Character development or not

Some episodes have character development for each character like Gabriel, Adrien and Chloe seeing that she was on her way to redemption till season 3 finale ruined everything  
I wish for series of fanfics to show better character development and fix everything wrong with season 2 and 3 and i mean everything

Plus most of these fics should be centered around Adrien since almost every part of the show is from Marinette's perspective. She is basically the Mary sue of the show so let others get more focus

The creators seem to forget character development as time flies by: frozer, glaciator, miracle queen etc.


End file.
